Interception
Interception is an Endless Mission type requiring players to capture and hold set locations on the map in order to intercept enemy transmissions by reaching 100% control sooner than the enemy faction does. Mechanics The map has four communication towers acting as capture locations, labelled A, B, C and D, with all of the locations starting out under enemy control. Players capture each location by standing within a tower's capture radius until the tower switches over to Tenno control, however if enemies are within the capture radius the point will be in a "Conflict" state, preventing the player from capturing said point unless all enemies in it are killed. Enemies can capture player-controlled towers by activating one of two nearby control consoles per capture point, which triggers an alarm the player can hear. If a player kills the enemy activating the console the point will not be captured. Capture Points are rewarded to the Tenno and the enemy at a rate proportional to the number of towers in their control. The goal is to control more towers than the enemy in order to reach 100 Capture Points first. In the Archwing version of the mission, rather than accessing a control console, the capturing enemy unit will emit an orange electric beam connecting them to the communication tower when they get close enough, and both the comm tower and capturing unit will be surrounded by a red spherical field to denote that a capture is in progress. Once connected the capturing unit will continue to neutralize or capture the tower regardless of how far away they move from the tower, meaning that simply knocking away the enemy unit will not suffice to stop their progress - only killing the unit will stop the capture from finishing. Only one enemy can capture each tower, and if a capturing unit is destroyed another one in the vicinity can quickly take its place. If the Tenno reach 100 Capture Points, the players will then be tasked with eliminating any remaining enemies, after which players can choose to claim a reward and exit or continue fighting. If the enemy reach 100 Capture Points, the Tenno fail the mission. At the end of each round, each player will receive an option to either leave the mission individually and receive a displayed reward or to continue for more rewards against progressively harder enemies for another round. The mission is considered completed when players accept the offer to claim a reward and exit. Locations The majority of Interception maps use the same tiles as Defense missions. Exceptions to this are missions taking place in either Grineer Forest or Grineer Shipyard tilesets. NOTE: The above table is outdated for some missions. Rewards *Capturing and neutralizing a tower gives 300 Affinity, while capturing all towers grants 500 Affinity. These can be doubled by using an Affinity Booster. *Each time 100% control is reached the players are offered a chance to either continue (resetting control and beginning another round) or exit and claim a reward similar to Defense missions. *Rotations are in AABC order *Interceptions are separated into 4 tiers: **Easy: Mercury (Odin), Venus (Cytherean), Earth (Gaia), Mars (Alator) & Ceres (Cinxia) **Medium: Jupiter (Callisto), Saturn (Rhea), Uranus (Umbriel) & Europa (Ose) **Hard: Pluto (Cerberus), Eris (Xini), Sedna (Berehynia) & Void (Mithra) **The Archwing interception mission has its own reward table. Notes *It is possible to stand on top of a broadcast tower by jumping on it from a higher place or Bullet Jumping. *Capturing all four points generates approximately 1 capture point every 2 seconds. Thus, it takes at least 3 minutes to complete 1 round. *The enemy will always have at least 5% captured on solo, due to the time it takes to run between towers. *The tile used in Sealab Tileset for both Defense and Interception missions always has Orokin Communications Relays in it, although they are in an 'inert' state during Defense missions. Tips *The first round starts when players take a tower, or after 3 minutes have passed. Newer players not familiar with the tileset can take advantage of this by scouting the map and memorizing routes between towers. *Enemies will try to re-capture towers in the order they were taken by the players, making them predictable. **However they will sometimes try to take another tower if the targeted tower couldn't be recaptured for a long period of time. **Players can track which tower is being recaptured by looking at the blinking tower letters in the top left of the HUD. *Solo players can easily complete interception missions, with any Warframe, by focusing on capturing new towers instead of trying to protect captured ones. Warframe's parkour and movement speed will usually allow to capture three towers before the enemies can recapture the first one. **Warframe with crowd control abilities (such as , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ) can however speed up the process by locking down the first captured tower or turning enemies against each other. **Enemies incapacitated by certain Warframe abilities (such as Khora's , Nezha's and Hydroid's ) will not count as conflicting when recapturing a tower. *Only a limited number of enemies will spawn at any given time. It is possible to decode the message without killing any enemies. **It is however not recommended when doing fissure missions, as killing enemies is required to collect reactant. ***It can be useful to let enemies take one or two towers in fissure missions to slow down the round so that players can have time to collect the ten reactants needed, especially in solo as the number of enemies is reduced. Trivia *Interception was introduced in , though it was limited to Earth until . *New Interception missions were added to other planets in . Additionally the update reduced the difficulty of the first round for solo players, though the difficulty will remain the same when playing with 2-4 players. **The Archwing Free Space variant was introduced in . *Interception is the only mission that can reward the player with , but it can also be obtained from Transmutation or defeating The Grustrag Three. *Like Defense and Survival, an Interception mission has the potential to last indefinitely. *Grineer Sealab Interception missions at Uranus will have Orokin Communications Relays instead of Grineer ones. **This makes it the only non-Void tileset to use said Relays. Bugs AncientRetribution.png|DE Test Card Bug NAME_bug.png|Name Bug *Sometimes capture percentage indicators disappear. However, it is still possible to capture the locations without seeing the progress. * Occasionally, if you kill an enemy with a gib while they are capturing a tower, the tower will still flash as if it is still being captured, but won't actually be captured and will remain in this position until the game ends or a host migration occurs. Enemies will then ignore the tower until the same conditions occur because only one enemy can capture a tower at once and the game still registers it as being captured. This may be due to client or host lag. ** This can also happen to all four towers at once. *A test mod card labeled "Ancient Retribution" may show up as a reward. The card is used by Digital Extremes for testing and does not actually represent a real mod now or in the future. Claiming the card may crash the game or cause general instability afterwards. *Enemies in Archwing Interception have a tendency to stick on obstacles near the edges of the map, making certain Interceptions difficult to complete without accidentally forcing an extraction. *Similar to "Ancient Retribution", there are rare occasion on Archwing Interception where the game shows four "NAME" items instead of the normal rewards. If this occurs it is impossible to extract, and instead the game will start the next wave with the menu interface in the way. *Enemies affected by will still attempt to capture the objectives for the enemy. *The Grustrag Three may sometimes cause the mission to be unable to be completed if they are alive at 100% broadcasting. *Syndicate death squads can glitch enemy spawns, reducing it to near zero as long as they are left intact, with the spawn rate gradually resetting to its normal rate as the death squad units are killed off. This can be exploited to give the player an easier time as ranged death squad units often linger outside of a tower's capture radius, though they can capture it if they venture close enough. *Enemies in Archwing Interception will target only one tower if all towers are captured by the Tenno. *Sometimes the progress stops and enemies stop spawning. This bug occurs rarely and can be solved by host migration. After this, the round continues without further problems. Patch History *Tweaked Interception HUD by moving and aligning UI. *We’ve updated the Interception HUD style to provide clearer information when a Tower is being captured by you or by enemies. *Corrupted Vor is now marked with a red X marker if killing him is required to progress past the 'kill enemies' stage in Interception. *Changed Interception to prevent new players joining right before the round ends (it now locks the mission at the 60% mark). ;Interception Changes & Fixes *Adjusted the enemy counts for each mission; in most cases the spawn counts were increased. *Improved enemy tactics to better plan assaults on player-controlled towers; by staging units ahead of time they can be more effective and draw the action to different points around the map. *Changed how the different types of enemy unit are sent into the fray. Historically you'd see higher-tier units mid-way through the first round and there would be no escalation after that; you should now see more infantry in the first round and then more support and heavy units if you chose to stay to intercept more transmissions. *Tuned the enemy tables to fix the cases where certain levels were 50% enemies that couldn't capture points (eg: Drones). *Corrupted Vor in T4 Interception will no longer delay the end of round countdown (just the end of round) so that if he's the last enemy you aren't stuck waiting as long. *Fixed the problem where low-level Interception missions were flooded with Eximus’. *Added an Interception Mission to Sedna, Berehynia. *With the new shared Tenno Affinity aura HUD indicator, Interception missions will no longer apply a Affinity radius multiplier. The HUD now clearly indicates if you are within range of your fellow Tenno to gain the shared Tenno Affinity. This change will still encourage players to spread out amongst the map, but to also be aware of the shared Affinity Limits. *Defense and Interception Mission rewards now stack! This removes the "inventory checkpoints" every 5 waves in Defense -- it's all or nothing now. The Reward Rotation for *Defense and Interception has also been changed (to be like Survival) as Stacking Rewards is now in place. The Rewards now rotate through the reward tiers. *Introduced. }} Media GrineerTower.png|Grineer Broadcast Tower CorpusTower.png|Corpus Broadcast Tower OrokinTower.png|Orokin Broadcast Tower GrineerArchwingTower.png|Grineer Archwing Broadcast Tower References de:Abfangen es:Interceptación ru:Перехват Category:Missions Category:Update 12